When Words Fail, Music Speaks
by dreamsaremyescape
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of different song fics. Lame title, lame summary, but oh well. Read and review.
1. Somehow, I Got Caught Up In Between

**A/N: So, I tried this once, but there weren't any reviews, so I took it down. BUT, I wanted to try it again. So, in order for me to continue it this time, I need reviews! *Hint hint* ;) And this takes place after Vegas Night.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. :'( But, I do own a shirtless picture of Munro Chambers. ;)**

**In Between by Linkin Park**

_Let me apologize, to begin with_

_Let me apologize, for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed_

_And somehow, I got caught up, in between_

_Let me apologize, to begin with_

_Let me apologize, for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed_

_But somehow, I got caught up, in between_

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost, before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

Clare walked out of her house with her bag of things for her grandmother's house, where she'd be for the next two weeks, going over to the mailbox, on the way. It was the day after Vegas Night, so she was surprised to see a letter addressed to her. It was from Eli, and he had written it last night. While she was wondering how he could've gotten it mailed to her house, so quickly, she began to read:

Dear Clare,

I know you probably don't want to ever see or talk to me ever again, but I want to apologize. I know I was stupid and stubborn, and that risking our relationship wasn't worth getting back at Fitz. I let my stupid pride get in the way, and I ignored your smart suggestions to just let it go. I don't blame you if you hate me, I would hate me, too. But, I at least want you to understand that I regret all of it, and that if I could take it all back, I would. All of it. Except for getting together with you, because that's one of the best things I could have done, even if it only lasted a day. I just want you to give me another chance, but if you won't, I understand. Just know, that I truly am sorry for what I did, and for getting you involved in my fight with Fitz. That was the last thing I wanted to do, and when I saw that knife, it made me realize how juvenile the whole thing was. I just wish I would've realized it sooner, because then, we could be hanging out together, instead of you at your grandma's house, having to read this letter, instead of having me apologize in person. I wanted to do that, but I didn't want to have to wait two weeks of wondering how I could've been so stupid to lose you, and if you'll forgive me and give me another chance. I really hope you will, but again, if you won't, I understand. I hope when you get back, you'll at least meet me for coffee, so we can talk? I have my phone, so if you wanna text me or call me or something, I'll be there. Wow, that sounded kind of desperate anyways, I'll be there, if you want to talk. And again, I'm so sorry I let my stupid pride get in the way. Feel free to say 'I told you so,' cause I deserve it. See you in a couple weeks, Plath.

Forgive me?

Ted Hughes

Clare smiled at the memory of when they had been assigned as English partners, and how Mrs. Dawes had called them that. But she sighed from the letter. She didn't want to think about that, just yet, but better to talk to him sooner, rather than later. She sighed again, and made her way to her mother's car, sticking her stuff in the back, and got in the passenger's side. As soon as her mother started driving, she closed her eyes, thinking about what she was going to do with her insane boyfriend.

_Let me apologize, to begin with_

_Let me apologize, for what I'm about to say_

_But trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed_

_And somehow, I got caught up, in between_

_Between my pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost, before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than none is none_

_The only thing that's worse than none is one_

_And I cannot explain to you_

_In anything I say or do or plan_

_Fear is not afraid of you_

_Guilt's a language you can understand_

_I cannot explain to you in anything I say or do_

_I hope the actions speak the words they can_

_For my pride and my promise_

_For my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost, before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is_

_My pride and my promise_

_Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_The things I want to say to you get lost, before they come_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

_The only thing that's worse than one is none_

**Was it weird to have him sign it Ted Hughes? Because I thought it'd be kind of cute, since it was a letter and they're English partners, and all, but . . . you know, haha. This was kind of short, because I didn't want it to be too long, though others will be longer. Anyways, review and let me know if I should do more of these?**


	2. Just Say You Like Me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I smiled really big when I read them, not kidding. It told me that I should write more of these, because some people are reading. So, thank you.:)**

Say You Like Me by We the Kings

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_And I say hi, but she's too shy to say hello_

Clare Edwards. Where to begin? Well, for one, she's gorgeous. But she's also smart, funny, and down to earth, which isn't something most teenage girls are. She has beliefs; she won't let anyone pressure her into something she's not ready for. She knows her boundaries. She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. But I love her smile, too. It's perfect. Her perfect white teeth all showing, her eyes shining brightly whenever she flashes her smile. But she's also shy. She'll constantly have her cheeks tinted red from embarrassment, and I find it absolutely adorable. I'll try to talk to her, and she'll just look down and smile shyly, blushing.

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand and shake her up_

_I bet I could_

She's so innocent, it's not even funny. I think she knows of my plans to corrupt her. I got her to ditch class, within days of knowing her, something I guarantee had never even crossed her mind, before. I, personally, think she likes the influence I have on her, though she'd never admit it.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind_

_Cause, she's on mine like all day, all the time_

She's constantly on my mind. Lately, she's all I can think about. I feel like such a sap. She makes me do these things that I used to make fun of guys for doing, like showing up at her house in the morning, to give her a ride to school, without her even asking. It's driving me crazy that she doesn't think of me that way, but I wish she would.

_Forget me not, forget me now_

_I've come too far to turn around; I'm here, tonight_

I park in front of her house, taking a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to go up and knock on her door. I convince myself to turn around and go home, but then I disagree and say that, maybe, just maybe, she'll feel the same way. I slowly unhook my seatbelt and climb out of the car, making my way to the front door, thinking about what I was supposed to say.

_Cause, I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me (woah)_

I knock on the door, holding my breath, until it's opened by a woman, looking about mid-forties. I assumed she's Clare's mother. She looks surprised to see me there, and I ask,

"Is Clare home?"

"She's upstairs, go on up. But leave the door open," she replies, stepping aside. I'm surprised she's letting me in her room, even with the door open.

I walk up the stairs, and see a door with a light shining underneath. Assuming that's her room and that she's in there, I knock. No answer.

I cautiously open the door, to see Clare laying on her bed, on her stomach, feet in the air behind her, elbows propping her up. She has my headphones on, listening to her iPod. I smirked at the sight. She's laying in a way so that she couldn't see me there, and I grin, forming an idea.

I walk up behind her and start tickling her. She squeals, and then starts squirming from the feel. I remove my hands and she turns to look at me, with a death glare.

"I should have never told you I was ticklish! And what are you doing at my house at," she pauses to check the time on her iPod, "7:30 at night?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

I smirked, deciding to tease her first. "What, not happy to see me, Red?" Red was a nickname I gave her because of the slight red tint in her hair. (1)

She smirked and said, "Well, considering I didn't ask you to come, and I didn't run up and hug you as soon as you walked in . . ." she trailed off. I love it when she matches my sarcasm. To be honest, it was kind of sexy.

"Ouch, Red! You wound me, you know?" I said, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, I know," Clare replied, smugly. I smirked.

"So, why are you really here, Eli?" she asked, curiously.

I gulped, taking a deep breath before answering. "Well, I was wondering, i-if, maybe, if you wanted to, I mean, you don't have to, b-but," I stuttered, getting cut off by Clare's giggling.

"Elijah Goldsworthy stuttering? Wow, never thought I'd see the day. She grinned at the light blush on my cheeks. "Blushing, too? What's got you all nervous?" she asked, a little more seriously.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go on a date with me?" I asked, a little more smoothly.

I anticipated her answer, as I watched the surprise on her face fade into something else I couldn't quite make out.

_She's the girl that no one ever knows_

_Works a double, just to buy her clothes_

I knew that she has two jobs, which was why I picked tonight to ask her out. Her schedule's always booked. I'm just hoping that, maybe she could make some time for one little date with me.

_Nicotine and faded dreams _

_Baby, just believe there's no one else like me_

I know she's been let down, in the past. For example, KC. Left her for her so-called best friend.

Her father. Cheated on her mother, and then took off. It's been three years. Never heard from him since. (2)

He's also part of the reason why she has to work so hard; for one, she's afraid of disappointing her mother. She doesn't want her to take off, too. And another, ever since her dad left, they've had to work twice as hard to keep their house.

Darcy. Took off to Kenya, leaving Clare to deal with her parents' constant arguing. Promised to be gone for one semester, but that was almost five years ago. (3)

And lastly, her parents' failed marriage. Like I said, he had an affair, which caused a downward spiral, from there. Can you blame her, if she doesn't believe in love?

_Cause, I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me (woah)_

I waited anxiously for her answer, until her face lit up, and she smiled.

"I'll go; but, you understand why I'm hesitant, right? It's not that I don't like you, because, believe me, I do. It's just that, with my parents and Darcy getting raped, and KC . . ."

I cut off her rambling by walking up to her and placing a gentle finger to her lips. She stopped talking, instantly.

"Clare, it's okay; I understand. I've known you forever, and hopefully you know that I have no intention of hurting you, ever," I whispered, honestly.

She gulped and nodded, believing what I said.

_It's time to fall into my arms_

_Cause I've been waiting for too long_

I leaned in a little, and she reciprocated. I stopped suddenly and whispered against her lips,

I've been waiting way too long for this, Red."

With that, she closed the gap between us and kissed me passionately, which I returned. I smirked against her lips when I felt her fingers tangle in my hair. I rested my hands on her hips, squeezing them slightly, which made her gasp. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. We broke apart a few minutes later, gasping for breath. I rested my forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

_You're an angel, grab your halo_

_And let's fly, tonight (tonight)_

"Wow," Clare whispered, still slightly panting.

I smirked and said, "Exactly what was going through my head."

She grabbed my hand and walked to her closet, grabbing her coat. "Come on," she said, dragging me to the door with one hand.

_Cause, I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me_

_Cause, I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me_

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up_

_I'm never gonna leave, so put your hands up_

_If you like me, then say you like me (woah)_

_Just say you like me_

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused. We got to the front door and she slipped on her shoes, calling out to her mom behind her.

"Mom, I'm going out; don't wait up!" I smirked yet again, because she was never so bold with her mother, before.

When we got to Morty, I opened her door for her, causing her to blush. She slid in and I walked around to my side and got in, starting the engine. I pulled out of her driveway, then realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Which brings us back to the question: where are we going?" I asked.

I could tell she hadn't thought that through when she blushed, smiling shyly at me.

"Let's go have some fun," she grinned at me. I smirked back, thinking of a 'fun' place to go.

With that, I drove off to the perfect place to start our first date.

**A/N: Sucky ending, but I wanted to get this done before the new episode, tonight. Hit or miss? I kind of liked this one, but you can tell me your opinion in a review?;)**

**(1): I know her hair isn't really red red, but I needed to give her a different nickname.**

**(2): I needed something to help with the faded dreams part, plus, it helps explain the double job part.**

**(3): Again, untrue, but necessary.**


	3. Sweet, Sweet Superstar

**A/N: I know that in the song, they had never met, but this is just what came out. So, enjoy.:) And thanks for the awesome reviews! Oh, and did I imagine that Eclare moment in tonight's episode? Eeeep!:D So cute!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Superstar.:(**

Superstar by Taylor Swift

_This is wrong but_

_I can't help but feel like_

_There ain't nothing more right, babe_

_Misty morning comes again and I can't_

_Help but wish I could see your face_

Eli Goldsworthy. Famous rockstar. Hottie of the year. Aspiring musician. Sexy, screamo artist. Goth.

All these words can be used to describe the brooding male musician. And many more, too. But to me, he's much more than that. I love him.

I know what you're thinking: how could I _possibly _be in love with a famous rockstar, who I've never met, most likely never will, and has no idea I even exist.

Well, it's simple. You see, Elijah and I were neighbors, when we were little. We grew up together, became best friends. I eventually fell in love with him, though I'm almost positive the feelings were not mutual. I know this because, why else would he take off and leave, going off to tour with his up-and-coming band, without so much as a goodbye hug? Well, that's what he did.

When he turned 18, he took off with his band to the states, hoping to be discovered. They were, and they didn't plan on coming back.

They formed the band when they were fifteen. Who are they, exactly? Sav Bhandari, lead singer; Peter Stone, guitarist; Adam Torres, bassist; Drew Torres, drummer; and Eli Goldsworthy, keyboarder. They started playing together for fun, writing songs about random things; it became a hobby. But when they got a little older, they decided they wanted to be more serious about it. So, once they were all 18, they packed up their instruments and left.

Like I said, I never got my proper goodbye. What I got was a text; a text that said, '_I couldn't do this without you. Thanks for supporting me, but now we're on our way to the states. Maybe I'll see you again, someday.'_ Some best friend he is, right? But despite all that, I still love him, even to this very day. He left 3 years ago, today. I hear about them in magazines a lot. They seem to be doing very well; they're very successful with their band. They are all still in the band.

When Alli found out about how they're coming here for a concert, she ordered front row tickets. She had been dating Drew when he left, and she asks Sav about him, sometimes. And of course, she still talks to him. She ordered tickets for her, Fiona (dated Adam), Anya (dated Sav), my sister Darcy (dated Peter), and me.

Alli knew about my feelings for Eli. All the girls did. We're best friends. We started hanging out after our boyfriends, well in my case, friends started playing together. Alli and I were already friends, but we all got closer then. We're like sisters. Alli's the only one who still talks to anyone in the band. Which would be Sav.

So, right now, I'm getting ready at my house for the concert, which we'll be leaving for, shortly. After I got out of the shower, I walked to my closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans with a grey, off the shoulder top. It was long-sleeved, and had grey and black stripes going across it. I got out a crystal heart shaped necklace to go with it and my purple and black wristbands. When I was all ready, I grabbed my purse and headed to Alli's house, where we were all gonna meet up at.

When I got there, everyone was there, except for Darcy, who was always the last one to show up.

"Ugh, Clare, tell your sister to be on time for once!" Alli complained while anxiously pacing around. I could tell she was really nervous; this would be the first time seeing Drew, since they left. She didn't give me details, but I don't think they ended on a good note.

"I'm here!" Darcy exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"C'mon, let's leave, already!" Anya said, rushing to the door.

_And I knew from the first note played_

_I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_

_You smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

***At the Concert***

They all piled into their seats, waiting for the show to start.

"I'm not so sure I want to be here, you guys," I said, nervously.

"Clare, come on. You've been in love with the guy since you were 8. Don't you at least want to _see_ the guy?" Darcy asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, but not with thousands of other women screaming for him. Women ten times prettier than me." I muttered the last part, not wanting them to hear. Of course, they did.

"Clare. You're gorgeous. Stop putting yourself down. Eli loves you, too," Fiona said, sympathetically rubbing my back with her freshly manicured hand.

"Thanks, Fi. But I just want this night to be over with," I said, willing the tears not to fall.

Right after I said that, the lights went out in the stadium and everyone got quiet. Suddenly, the guys walked out onto the stage, and cheering erupted from the crowed, with the exception of us. All five of us gasped in shock at seeing them for the first time in three years. Drew walked to his drums, Eli to his keyboard, Sav to the mic, Adam to a spot with his bass, and Peter with his guitar. They must not have seen us, because they didn't give any indication of it.

They gave an introduction and started playing the first song. I watched Eli the whole time, wishing that he would somehow notice me and talk to me after, though I knew that would never happen.

Halfway through the show, though, I could've sworn I saw Eli grin and smirk at me. I couldn't be sure, though. I mean, why would he? He hasn't even tried to talk to me since he left. I got the one text. After that, I couldn't even know if we were on the same _planet._

After the show was over, we all piled into our cars and drove home. I was upset that I didn't get the chance to talk to him, but what was I expecting? Him to pull me up on stage and whisk me off my feet and proclaim his undying love for me? Yeah right. Though, in my dream that night, that was exactly what happened.

_The morning loneliness_

_Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_

_When my world wakes up today, you'll be in another town_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be_

_Counting down the ways to see you_

_And you smile that beautiful smile_

_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

***The Next Morning***

The next morning, I woke up with a headache and an ache in my heart. The sound of my alarm clock woke me up; it was still set to the play the same song it's had since I was fifteen: Eli's band's song.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, to get ready for work. I had a towel on my head and was making a pot of coffee when I heard my doorbell ring. Who the hell would come to my house at 6:00a.m.? After I turned 18, my parents decided to move all of their things out and give me the house. My dad took the apartment they had been sharing, and my mother found a place to stay, near her work and the church.

I got to the door and looked through the peephole. I didn't see anyone, though. They must've been standing off to the side. That's when I saw it: a familiar black hearse, parked right in front of my house. My breathing hitched in my throat, and I could feel my headache coming back. I got butterflies in my stomach like I always had with him, and when I heard the bell ring again, I snapped out of my trance enough to open the door.

I swear I stopped breathing when I saw Eli standing on my porch, with that same smirk plastered on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, trying to make it louder, but failing miserably.

"Great to see you, too, Clare," he replied, his words dripping with sarcasm.

I managed to roll my eyes, and stepped to the side, motioning for him to come in.

He obliged, stepping inside, taking in the familiar surroundings. My house didn't look quite the same, though; I managed to personalize it with the money I had been saving up.

"Back to my question," I said, wanting him to leave so I wouldn't get crushed again, but so desperately wanting him to stay.

"I saw you, last night." He said this bluntly.

"You did?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't see me wink at you?" he asked, shocked.

"I did, but I thought I imagined it," I confessed, lowering my eyes at his chuckle.

"Look, you can't just waltz in here, like that. You hurt me," I said, my voice raising a little.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I wanted to say goodbye-" I knew there was more, but I cut him off. I wasn't finished.

"Why didn't you? Three years. It's been three years and you never called me once! It broke my heart when I got that text from you, saying that you just left, without so much as saying goodbye _to my face!_" There were tears stinging my eyes, and for once, I didn't wipe them away. I let them fall, showing him how much he hurt me.

He looked at me with a guilty and hurt expression, though I don't see how he's the one who got hurt here.

"You were my best friend, Eli! You left me here like I was a piece of dirt! You didn't even call me! You texted! I don't live that far away, you know. You could have walked over and said goodbye to my face!"

I was sobbing freely, at this point. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me. I struggled to get out of his hold, smacking his chest with my fists, but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and sobbed into his chest. His hands started stroking my hair and rubbing my back, and I couldn't help but feel comforted. Despite everything, I still loved him, even three years later.

"Shhh, Clare; it's okay. I'm here now. Don't cry. I'm not leaving," he whispered in my ear, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, for ten minutes, until you get bored of this town and decide to leave me, again. I was in _love_ with you. I was stupid enough to think you felt the same way, until you left. That _killed_ me, Eli." I felt his body freeze up when I said I was in love with him.

"You- you loved me?" he whispered, pulling away to look into my eyes. His held shock and I think relief.

"No, I love you. As in, still do. But you obviously never felt the same way. I'm probably the reason you left, huh? Couldn't take hanging around me, anymore? Is that why you left?" I accused, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes.

"Clare, you are _not_ the reason I left! You're the only reason I wanted to stay! How could you think that? I love you, too, that's why I couldn't say goodbye in person. I didn't want to hurt you," he said, looking and sounding serious.

"Did you ever think that by _not_ saying it in person, you hurt me _more?_" This just didn't make sense to me.

"I know, and I've regretted that _every single day_ since. I regretted it as soon as I got in the car to leave. I wanted to, believe me, I did. But I didn't think we'd even get this far. I thought we'd be gone for a few months and come home."

Then, something he said clicked in my brain. "Wait, did you say you love me?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to get my hopes up.

He chuckled at my tone and said, "Of course, silly. You never got my signals? I've loved you, ever since I met you. How could I not? You're amazing."

With that, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion possible. He was shocked, but kissed me back, with the same amount of passion. When we finally broke apart, I whispered,

"I love you, superstar."

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_

_And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

_And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep_

_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_

_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_

_Who's desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Sweet, sweet superstar_

_Superstar_

**A/N: Cheesy ending!:D This one's a LOT longer than the first two, which I hope is good. This did NOT turn out how I had planned. I originally was gonna have it be exactly like the song, with her never even knowing him, but this is what came out. I like it, but I still think I should've made it more like the song. Oh well. Give me your thoughts in a review?**


	4. Wanna Paint It Black

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad you guys like these.:) I thought this was the perfect Eli song. I mean, look at the name.**

**Warning: Clare will definitely be OOC, in here. And even though she's not in this as in standing there, talking, Cece's mentioned. And she'll be OOC, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or All Black, though I wish I could, cause the people in Good Charlotte and Degrassi are very sexy. ;)**

All Black by Good Charlotte

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

Black. The only color I ever wear. Why? I'm not exactly sure. All my life, it's the only color I wear, though. My whole life is basically black. It's just my thing.

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones, wanna paint it black_

My room is all black, too. The walls are black, the blinds, the furniture. I know it's different, though that's why I like it.

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

The seats of my hearse are black, too. I even have a skull on the hood. And the night that we met, it was pitch black, outside. Like it knew that we would be there. _I used to see red, now it's just all black_

_As long as I could remember, I dreamed in black and white_

_As I grew up and the sun went down, I never felt more alright_

I like to watch the sunset, and then go for walks in the dark. Weird, but that's just me. I feel comforted by the darkness. No one can see me.

_My mother she used to tell me_

_Son, you better get to church_

_It's a dark, dark world and there's evil out there _

_And you know it's only getting worse_

I'm also an atheist. Morbid, right? My mother isn't, though. She would always tell me to go to church. She says the world's a bad place, and that I need to visit God every once in a while, so that I don't get into trouble. I would never go, though. I don't look for trouble, either. I don't need some imaginary "God" to "keep me on track", as my mother says.

_Yeah, I've never been much for weddings or anniversaries_

_But I'll go to a funeral if I'm invited, any day of the week_

Whenever the family gets invited to a wedding, I always manage to try and skip out. They're just not my thing. They bore me; they're way too happy for me. People crying tears of joy, wearing light colors. And the worst: white. Ugh. It's just not for me.

But funerals, now _that's _a different story. Tears of sadness, death, wearing **black**. And getting to be in a cemetery, that's a bonus. I know I'm a freak, but I don't really care.

_Some people say that I sound strange_

_Some say that I'm not right_

People call me different things, for example: freak, weirdo, emo boy, not right in the head, Goth kid, strange, messed up, a freak of nature. But you know what? I don't really care. I choose to be different. I like different, because I can't stand to be like everyone else. I like it this way.

_But I find beauty in this world every single night_

And like I said before, I like the nighttime best. Everything's quiet, no annoying kids running and screaming, no obnoxious people walking their dogs or talking on the phone; silence. I think it's amazing.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

But don't let my appearance fool you. I like people; I just don't want to be like them, because I'll get judged, either way. I just choose to be who I want to be if they're gonna judge.

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones, wanna paint it black_

And my room isn't _completely _black. It's got a little bit of color, here and there. But not too much. Wouldn't want to taint it.

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

She was wearing a black dress, when we met. It couldn't have been more perfect, considering we met in a cemetery at one in the morning. And it was pitch black outside, considering the time. The only thing that made me able to see her crystal blue eyes and blackened appearance was the street lights scattered around the cemetery. Perfect.

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red, now it's just all black_

I used to wear _some _color. But not anymore. I would wear some red, green, maybe even blue; but there was always some black thrown in there. But after Julia died, I took out all the color and I just changed. Bought a hearse, named it Morty, because in French, _mort _means death. I painted my walls black, instead of the plain white color they were, before. Became an atheist, because, if there were a god, he wouldn't let someone so young, so innocent, die like that.

_I sat down at her table, at the end of the night_

_She was having black coffee and a cigarette; she wasn't wearing white_

After we left the cemetery, we drove in my hearse to her house. Instead of being creeped out by it, she thought he was awesome.

She told me her name is Clare. I'm currently sitting across from her at her kitchen table. She's wearing a low-cut black dress, and if I must say, she looks quite sexy. She's not wearing one ounce of white. I like this girl.

_She said, "People tell me that I'm strange, they say that I'm not right"_

_She said, "The only time I feel alive is in the dead of night"_

_I think I found the one for me_

"People say that I'm weird; that I'm not normal. They say something's wrong with me, because I dress like this and I like to keep to myself. I don't think it's weird, but people always judge. But the only time I feel I can really be myself, is in the dead of night."

She said that to me, and I couldn't help but feel like I found the perfect girl for me.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones, wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red, now it's just all black_

_I remember feeling so alive the night I looked into her eyes_

When I looked into her eyes after she said that, for once in my life, I felt _alive. _Like I belonged somewhere. This girl is perfect for me.

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my clothes, all black_

_Like Johnny Cash, all black_

_Like the Rolling Stones, wanna paint it black_

_Like the night that we met, all black_

_Like the color of your dress, all black_

_Like the seats in my Cadillac_

_I used to see red, I used to see red_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_All black, all black_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_Take a look at my life, all black_

_All black, all black, all black, all black, all black_

**A/N: Very short, but I didn't want to repeat that he wears black, over and over again, so I ended it there. And if you've never heard that song, I suggest you go listen to it, because I seriously think that it describes Eli. It's by Good Charlotte. I might have another one up later, but I'd like to know thoughts on this one, too. Review?**


	5. Your Eyes Still Shine Like Pretty Lights

**A/N: I know I said I'd write two yesterday, but I couldn't get the chance to, and this whole week I've got soccer tryouts and things, so I might not be able to do one every day, though I'll try my best.**

**Based off of the song, Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, My) by Taylor Swift. I was listening to the song, and though it'd be so cute to write for Eli and Clare.:) Enjoy!:D**

**And I'd like to dedicate this to GoldsworthyGontierGirl123, because she was the first one to review these, and she's reviewed every single one, so far. Thank you so much, your reviews put a huge smile on my face, every time I read them.:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or Mary's Song.**

**Mary's Song (Oh, My, My, My) by Taylor Swift**

_She said I was seven and you were nine_

Seven year old Clare Edwards ran around her front yard, smiling and giggling as nine year old Elijah Goldsworthy tried to tag her. They were neighbors, and their parents were good friends. Eli and Clare grew a strong friendship while living next to each other, and were best friends.

_I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky and the pretty lights_

Clare absolutely a_dored _deep Emerald color of Eli's eyes, even if she didn't quite know what a 'crush' was, just yet. They reminded her of shiny stars and bright lights, always twinkling with mischief and playfulness.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

Bullfrog and Randall would always joke about their kids falling in love with each other, one day, and getting married.

_And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, oh, my, my, my_

Cece and Helen would always roll their eyes at their husbands planning their children's fate; usually it was the mothers that would do that type of thing, but with them, it was always the mothers who thought it was a far-fetched idea.

_Take me back to the house and the backyard tree_

One weekend, Bullfrog, Randall, Eli and Clare all decided to build a tree house in between their backyards. They would always go there to hang out with each other. They even camped out there, sometimes.

_Said you'd beat me up; you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

Eli would always tease Clare about how he was going to beat her up, because he was so much bigger and stronger than her.

"I'm gonna beat you up, Clare Bear!" Eli emphasized his statement by putting his arms out and flexing his "muscles."

"Yeah, well I don't believe you!" Clare taunted, knowing he would never hit a girl.

She was right; he never did.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

Life was always so simple for Eli and Clare, growing up. They would hang out in the tree house, in their yards, or inside one of their houses on a rainy day. They would play together all day, not saying goodbye until after it started to get dark out.

They would go into their imaginary worlds of make-believe, not thinking that anything would ever hurt them.

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh, my, my, my, my_

"I dare you to kiss me, if you don't believe in cooties, then!" Clare challenged.

She and Eli had been arguing for the past ten minutes over whether cooties were real or not. Eli would insist that he didn't believe in them, while Clare would argue back that all boys believe in cooties, and that he was no different. Which brought them to where they were, now.

Eli's face scrunched up in surprise, disgust, and then finally, determination. Eli was never one to back down from a dare.

"Okay, I will!" He slowly walked towards Clare, who was debating whether to stay or go.

Finally, when Eli was right in front of her, lips puckered, she ran away, screaming.

_Well, I was sixteen when, suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

Sixteen year old Clare walked out of her house, one morning, wearing a light blue tank top with short pajama shorts. She went to go sit on her old swing set in her backyard, thinking about how her life had flown by, a little too fast for her liking.

"Hey, Clare; what are you doing?" Eli asked, coming up to sit next to her. He eyed her revealing apparel, thinking almost the same thing as Clare. He still couldn't believe that she was already sixteen years old. He had developed a crush on her, over the years. He knew that, pretty soon, guys would be all over her.

"Just thinking. I can't believe you're already eighteen; it feels like we were just running around in the backyard, without a care in the world." Clare was reminiscing on her childhood memories with Eli, when she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his side.

_But your eyes still shined, like pretty lights_

Clare still thought that Eli's eyes shined like twinkling lights, even as a moody teenager. Some might think it childish to relate his eyes to 'pretty lights', but to Clare, they'd always be that way. She too had developed feelings for Eli.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

Randall and Bullfrog still joked about their kids falling in love, though they never believed how true it would end up being. They always thought that their kids would remain friends, maybe even develop a brother-sister relationship, despite their constant teasing to the two teens.

_And our mommas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said, oh, my, my, my_

Helen and Cece would still roll their eyes, even though they could see a little bit better between their kids, and knew their husbands were right with their teasing; they just didn't realize it.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_2am, riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

Clare and Eli were driving around in his truck, not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying each other's company. They had started dating about two months ago, and everything was great. They didn't even notice that it was two in the morning; they were laughing and talking, and just having fun.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slammin' of doors stead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside, till the morning light_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"I can't believe you! You know I hate her, why would you flirt with her?" Clare accused, trying to figure out just why exactly she had seen Eli and Jenna flirting with each other.

"I was not flirting with her! She started flirting with me, and I told her to back off! I don't know what you thought was considered flirting by me, because I didn't even go near her!" Eli had been telling the truth, but from where Clare was standing, it _did_ look like flirting.

Clare was getting really upset, because her and Eli had never fought before, and she didn't know what to do.

You know what, Clare? If you don't believe me, then fine! I'll just go home!" Eli stormed off, going into his house, leaving Clare standing there, crying her eyes out.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU, ANYWAY!" Clare screamed angrily to the empty air, hoping that he had heard her, but also not wanting him to.

She stood in front of her house for the next twenty minutes, her arms wrapped around her, pulling at her hair and trying to get her breathing under control.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

When Clare was twenty-two, and Eli twenty-four, they were walking around town, until they came across their favorite place.

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Eli looked Clare right in the eyes, and knelt down, pulling out a little velvet box from his back pocket. He got on one knee, and said, "Clare Diane Edwards, I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Even when we fight, I know you'll always be there for me, just like I'll be there for you. Will you marry me?"

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

Clare walked down the aisle of the church, with her father escorting her to where she would start her future with the man she loved, more than anyone.

_Our whole town came and our mommas cried_

Everyone in town had shown up for their wedding, as it was a small town, and everyone loved the young couple.

When it came time to say the vows, Helen and Cece were already in tears. They knew this day would come, and they couldn't be happier for their kids and the one they were about to marry, who were already a part of each other's families.

_You said I do, and I did, too_

"I do," Eli's voice rang out, full of good emotions.

"I do," Clare said, her voice breaking a tiny bit.

_Take me home, where we met, so many years before_

They walked to their new home, the same place they had met, so many years ago.

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

Clare and Eli had two beautiful babies, and would always rock them on the same porch their parents had rocked them, when they themselves were babies.

_When I'll be 87, you'll be 89_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky_

_Oh, my, my, my_

"When we're older, I'll still look into your eyes and think of beautiful lights," twenty-seven year old Clare Goldsworthy proclaimed to her twenty-nine year old husband.

"Oh, my, my, my," Cece Goldsworthy teased, watching the two loving couple talking on the front porch, with her grandkids playing in the front yard, together. Helen nodded her head in agreement, while Randall and Bullfrog said,

"We told you so."

**A/N: Cute? Tell me your opinion in a review? And whoever's reading these oneshots, please review, because I need to know whether you like them or not, and I need to know who's reading them.**


	6. Burn, Baby, Burn

**A/N: When this song came up, I couldn't bear to make it Eclare, so this is anti-Cake. Besides, the part about the truck kinda fit, considering Eli drives- **_**drove **_***cries* a hearse. Sorry for any of you Cake fans, but I couldn't make an anti Eclare one. Just couldn't do it.:P Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews!:D And to LittleMissGoldsworthy818, I'm **_**reaaaally **_**sorry, but I can't do a song fic for Baby It's Cold Outside, because I've never heard that before.:( Super sorry. But if anyone has one they want me to write, I can try to do it if I've heard it, but I can't promise anything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Picture To Burn.**

Picture To Burn by Taylor Swift

_State the obvious: I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go ahead and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, I'll tell mine you're gay_

_And by the way_

Clare held up the picture of her and her now ex-boyfriend, Jake Martin, and the box of matches, smiling bitterly at his face.

Jake and Clare had been dating for about three months, when she caught him making out with Imogen Moreno, in his truck during her free period, the day before. She had tapped on the window, and told them both off, telling Imogen to enjoy her seconds, once again, seeing as how that's the second time she's gone after her boyfriend.

First Eli, now Jake. Thinking of Eli brought back a familiar ache in her chest that she'd hoped would go away after she started dating Jake, but it never did.

She sighed, coming back to the present, and picked up the picture. She lit the match and held it up to the picture for a few seconds.

_I hate that stupid, old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying_

She starting thinking about his red truck, where they'd spent much time making out in, after school. Clare had tried to convince him to let her drive it many times, but hadn't succeeded. That was another thing he loved more than her: that god awful truck.

She should've known he would only lead to trouble, considering how he hadn't even wanted a serious relationship in the first place.

Clare had known something was up with him for the past week, because he was acting really weird, and started lying about things. Clare knew when he was lying because he was terrible at it.

_So, watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn_

She sighed, and brought the match closer to the picture, ready to rid her life of all things Jake Martin. He wasn't worth the heartache.

_There's no time for tears and just sitting here_

_Planning my revenge_

The reason Clare had decided to burn all of her pictures of Jake was because she knew that it was pointless to try and get back at him or Imogen. She didn't cry, she didn't lay in her room, listening to sad songs about heartbreak on repeat, she just decided to move on.

_There's nothing stopping me from going out with all of your best friends_

And the first step to forgetting would be to try and befriend Eli again, considering she still wasn't over him, pathetic as that sounds. It's been nearly three months since she left him, and the whole time she was with Jake, she couldn't stop thinking of him once. And it didn't help that him and Eli were friends. She'd just have to get Eli back, while also getting back at Jake by dating one of his friends. (1)

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show ya how sorry you'll be_

When Clare's father had heard about what Jake did to Clare, he was _livid._ So Jake better not decide he wants Clare back, because that would _not _end well for him.

_Cause I hate that stupid, old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn_

Clare touched the first picture to the match, and watched as it crackled and crumbled from the fire. She smiled, watching as Jake's face was contorted by the flames.

_And if you're missing me, you better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here would be bad for your health_

Clare could already see what would happen if Jake were to come back, wanting forgiveness. You might get the idea that she was unfazed by the break up, but she wasn't. True, she wasn't crying her eyes out. But, she was pissed at him and Imogen, because she was dating Eli. And she was a tad upset at being cheated on, _again._

_Cause I hate that stupid, old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_And keep your hair from hurt_

_I really, really hate that stupid, old pickup truck you never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby, burn_

She finished a good ten pictures before getting down to a picture of her and Eli smiling lovingly at each other that was hidden in the stack. She sighed, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She decided she was definitely going to try and win him back, after finishing up here.

With that thought, she set the photo carefully on her bed, going back to the ones of her and Jake. With each pile of ashes that was once her and Jake, she felt a lot better. She finally got down to the last one, smiling deviously, before letting the flames over take it. When it was done, she had one thought.

_Burn, baby._

**A/N: Sorry it's short and the ending is crappy, but I took some meds that are making me feel like I'm gonna pass out in about two seconds, plus this song is repetitive, so there's not much else I could do, under the circumstances. You like? Let me know in a review! *Hint* Because I want to know what you think, plus it makes me want to write more of them.**

**(1): I know Jake and Eli aren't really friends, but they did hang out a little before, plus I wanted it to fit the song. After all, this is fan **_**fiction.**_


	7. Just Give Me A Sign, Say Anything

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to do this. But, it's gonna be in letter form, so you won't see Clare's response. It's a letter from Eli. This is really short, and I really don't like how this turned out, but whatever. And the lyrics are not part of the letter. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Say Anything.**

Say Anything by Good Charlotte

Dear Clare,

_Here I am, on the phone, again_

_An awkward silence is on the other end_

I don't know what's happening to us; we used to be so happy, so carefree. But now, it's so different. We don't even talk, we just sit there. She doesn't open up to me anymore. I **hate** it.

_I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice_

_But, right now, all I feel is the pain of the fighting starting up again_

I used to be able to tell when you would smile or laugh, but now, it's just like anything I say will just set you off.

_All the things we talk about, you know they stay on my mind (on my mind)_

_All the things we'd laugh about, they'll bring us through it every time (after time, after time)_

Every single conversation we've had stays locked into my memory. I don't forget them, you know that, right? I think about all of it, whether it's good or bad.

I keep comparing those early conversations to the ones we have now. It's so tense, now. I wish we could just go back to where we started, where you would laugh over the simplest jokes, where now, you don't even crack a smile.

_Don't say a word; I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything_

I know you still feel the same as before, because I can tell. But you've just been acting so distant, and you won't talk to me. Why won't you open up to me?

_Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything_

I feel like we're growing apart and if I don't do anything to stop it, you'll just leave. I need to know what's up with you.

_Some say that time changes_

_Best friends can become strangers_

I know how easy it is to grow apart from people you're close to. It happens a lot, and I know it's happened to you, before.

_But I don't want that, no, not for you_

_If you just stay with me, we can make it through_

I don't want that to happen to us, because I love you. We can make it through this, together.

_So here we are, again_

_Same old argument_

_And now I'm wondering if things'll ever change, yeah_

We keep arguing over the simplest things, and we can't keep doing that. You need to tell me what's bothering you.

_When will you laugh again?_

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise till 3am, and the neighbors would complain_

Why won't you laugh, anymore? You used to laugh so much, and I miss that. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. We would stay up all night, just talking, not caring how loud we were. Why won't you do that?

_All the things we talk about, you know they stay on my mind (on my mind)_

_All the things we laugh about, they'll bring us through it, every time (after time, after time)_

I stay up all night thinking about our conversations, and even then, they don't stay out of my head.

Just focus on the happy times, and maybe we can get through it. We can be happy again.

_Don't say a word; I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything_

You need to talk to me, because I know you still love me, but I need to know what's really wrong, if we're gonna make it through this.

_Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything_

I know that you want to stay, but you keep saying how it's stressing you out. What's stressing you out? You won't even show me what's wrong. I need a sign, anything.

_I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down_

_I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling down (down, down, down)_

_Don't say a word; I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away; I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign; say anything, say anything _

_(Please) (Don't say a word, just give me a sign)_

_Say anything, say anything_

_(Please) (Don't walk away, I know you wanna stay)_

_(Tell me) (Just give me a sign)_

_Say anything_

If you don't want to tell me, at least let me in. I can't stand the silence. It's killing me to not know if you're okay, and if the problem is me, tell me and I can change. Just say something. Please.

Love, Eli.

**A/N: So, this was **_**terrible. **_**But I just threw this together, and I'm working on another one, which I hopefully will have up later. But please review. If I get a couple reviews I'll try to make the next one way longer. I'm not the kind of person to ask for a specific amount of reviews before I update, but I need to know thoughts so I can make them better. And I really do **_**love **_**the reviews I get.:) Even if it's to tell me how bad this is. Constructive criticism is welcome. So, tell me what you think?**


	8. You Got A Piece Of Me

**A/N: I thought of this, and thought it would be cute to write, since they should totally get back together in the show. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, even though the last one totally sucked.:D**

My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

I heard the doorbell ring, and since it was just me in the house, I went to answer it. I opened it up to see a figure clad in black and messy black hair. I looked up to his face and saw that his green eyes looked tired and regretful. We had been fighting the day before, and we haven't talked since. We get in bad fights sometimes, and that had been one of them. But every time, he always comes back to apologize.

"I'm really sorry, babe. I didn't mean what I said; I was just angry. It was stupid. All of it." When he said that, I looked up into his eyes, and my anger faltered.

_Guess this means you take back all you said before_

_Like how much you wanted anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back, but here you are again_

The fight started out over something silly, and when neither of us would just back down and apologize, it got worse. He said that he'd rather be with Imogen, some crazy stalker, than with me. He said he'd rather be with _anyone_ than me. He told me that we were done for _good _that time, and yet, here he is to get me back. And he will.

"I'm sorry, too. I should've just left you alone, but I didn't and I regret that." We stared into each other's eyes, before he pulled me into a warm, comforting hug.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

"Why do we fight?" I asked him, as we were sitting on the couch in my living room, me on his lap with his back against the couch.

"Honestly, I don't know, Clare. But we never seem to be able to stay away from each other. We're messed up, but I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing. We're different." He said this as though he had thought about it himself, before. I considered what he said.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

"I shouldn't just walk away every time we argue. It was my fault anyway, because I started it, like always."

"No, Clare, you don't always start it. I was upset and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that." He sounded sincere, and in that moment, I remembered why I love him.

_I know that I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up, too_

_Either way I found out, I'm nothing without you_

We've both got baggage. I went through my parents' divorce, plus relationships never really work out, with me. Romantic or not, it just never works.

Eli dealt with the guilt of thinking that he was the one who caused Julia's death. It really messed him up, and so did what happened to me. I guess that we kind of depend on each other. We help each other deal, and we support each other. But we also find time to be happy, which is why we always get back together.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

I sighed, thinking about our whole relationship. We don't argue like that every day. In fact, it's very rare. But when we do, it really gets out of hand, and we always say that we're done for good. Yet, that never lasts longer than a few days.

"Let's just please try to not fight anymore. I need you, and I can't keep fighting like that. Please, let's try not to," I begged, being completely honest. I really do want us to work out, and I'm hoping we will.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go, oh yeah_

Our relationship is messed up, and I'll admit that. We both know it is, yet we can't seem to stay away. Every time I try to just end it for good, I have to go back to him, because I need him. And I know he needs me, why else would he keep coming back?

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

But oddly, I'm okay with staying in this fucked up relationship. It keeps me sane, even though sometimes, it's the reason why I seem so not sane. But we love each other, and that's enough to stay. I thought about how my life would be if we just stayed away from each other, and I just couldn't picture it. I know it would be boring, and it would really suck. I do love him; he's been there with me throughout everything.

"I promise to try not to fight with you, Clare. Because, as cheesy as this sounds, my life would really _suck_ without you." I laughed, because it's like he was reading my thoughts.

**A/N: This is really short, and I'm sorry about that. But my schedule's been crazy. I have soccer tryouts, plus summer reading (which I should really finish), and I start high school, soon. As a freshman, so that should be fun. -_- Anyways, please review! I feel like I'm writing this for one person, and I don't want to sound complainy, cause I'm not complaining. I love the reviews. I just need more people to review. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Sway to the Rhythm of Love

**A/N: This is Post-DTW. I didn't update yesterday, but it was my last day of soccer tryouts, and I had to work extra super hard, which paid off. Haha, you probably don't care, but yeah, sorry for not updating yesterday. Anyways, GoldsworthyGontierGirl123, thanks for the advice about high school, it really made me feel better about it.:) Anyways, here's the next one!**

Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's

_My head is stuck in the clouds_

_She begs me to come down_

_Says, Boy, quit foolin' around_

_I told her, I love the view from up here_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

I was walking with Clare along the sidewalk, swinging our hands between us, just talking about random things.

We couldn't drive because of the whole crashing my car in my crazy moment, so now, I walk. But that's okay, because Clare forgave me, and we got back together.

I was so happy when she took me back, but I made a promise to myself and to her, that I wouldn't get clingy or let my disease get in the way. I've been taking my meds, so that's helping.

Anyways, we were walking to the park and it was Friday night, so she didn't have to be home till ten-thirty. It's only seven now, so we have a few hours to hang out until then. We got to the park, and I climbed up a huge tree, leaving Clare at the bottom, frantically telling me to get down before I fall.

"Eli! Are you crazy? You can't see anything, and you're gonna fall!" she called up, grabbing the tree, as to stop it from collapsing or something.

"Clare, don't have a heart attack. I'll be fine, it's not like I've never climbed a tree before. Besides, I like it up here; it's relaxing. In fact, why don't you come up?" I offered, preparing to lower myself to help her up.

"Um . . . sure?" Clare replied, saying it more like a question. I smirked at her uneasiness.

"Don't worry, Clare. I won't let you fall," I assured her as I was helping her up.

"Thanks, Goldsworthy, but you're acting like I've never climbed a tree before." God, she can be so sarcastic sometimes; it's funny and sexy at the same time.

"It's nice up here," Clare murmured, looking at the stars. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder tightly and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, it is. I like being alone with you." She looked up at me and smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine; play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

After we got down from the tree, we lay down in the grass and just stared at the stars, having conversations about the most random things.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Clare asked, looking up at my face which was looking at the stars.

"I'm not sure; I want to do either something with writing or theater," I answered, looking down at her.

"I figured it would have to do with one of those," Clare mused, playing with my hair.

"Well, what do you plan on doing after Degrassi?"

"Something with writing, most likely." She shrugged, and scooted up so we were eye level. "I do hope that you're somewhere in my future, though," she whispered, looking into my eyes.

"Definitely do I see you in my future," I whispered back. I leaned down and touched my lips to hers, slowly and gently. She responded immediately, and wrapped her arms around my neck; mine went to her waist, and I pulled her on top of me. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before we had to pull away for air.

I leaned my forehead against hers and just looked into her eyes.

_My heart beats like a drum_

_A guitar string to the strum_

_A beautiful song to be sung_

_She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea_

_They roll back when she's laughing at me_

_She rises up like the tide_

_The moment her lips meet mine_

We were walking around the park, hand in hand, when I stopped in front of the swings. She looked at me confused, until I grabbed one and gestured for her to sit on it. She giggled and sat, and I started pushing her. I know I sound like a total sap right now, but she changed me into this! She's the one who makes me want to do all this romantic stuff for her, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

She was laughing at a joke I said to her, and it wasn't even funny. But we always laugh when we're together. I grabbed her hips when the swing came back to me, and pulled it to a stop. I walked in front of her and stood between her legs, which were dangling from the swing.

Her breathing hitched in her throat, and I grabbed her hand and put it up to my chest over my heart. It was thumping really fast, and I whispered, "You feel that? You did that. You do that every time I'm with you. You don't think you affect me at all, but you really have no idea." I stared into her eyes and watched the blush appear across her cheeks, that seemed like it was permanently painted there.

She stared back at me and put my hand over her heart, which seemed to be beating just as fast as mine. "You're not the only one affected in this relationship," she whispered, smiling shyly at me.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine; play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

"Well, I hope I can continue to be affected by you for a long time, Clare. I really do love you, and I didn't mean to get clingy or to scare you before. It was just too much for me to handle with Julia's death and everything, and the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was getting the best of me," I rambled on, not sure what my point was anymore.

"Shh, Eli, it's okay. None of that matters, anymore. And if anything, I should be the one apologizing, because I left you, even after I promised you I would never do that. But please, let's try not to think about that, now. Let's just focus on us." Clare tried to sooth me, and it was working. She's right; I shouldn't be thinking about the bad things that happened, I should be thinking of ways that I can get her to completely trust me again.

"Okay, let's just have fun. I have an idea, come with me."

_When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion_

_And all your tears will subside_

_All your tears will dry_

_And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along_

_And I will keep you in my mind_

_The way you make love so fine_

I grabbed her hand and led her to a big grassy spot in the park, under the moon, and pulled out my iPod. I put it on shuffle, and we each put an ear bud in, and we danced under the moon. We danced to the song, Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's, and just whispered sweet nothings to each other. We stayed like that until I had to take her home.

_We may only have tonight_

_But till the morning sun, you're mine_

_All mine; play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low_

_And sway to the rhythm of love_

_Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love_

**A/N: Cliché, but I thought it was cute. Did you? I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, so I left it there.:( Forgive me by leaving a review? And I know it's not exactly a slow song to dance to, but I didn't want to do another one and have it get all confusing.**


	10. I've Been Looking For Someone Like You

**A/N: This takes place when Eli and Clare are in their twenties. So, they're not at Degrassi and they didn't meet there. Thanks for the great reviews.:D**

Someone Like You by Boys Like Girls

_I'm wearing thin_

_I couldn't tell you the city I'm in_

_The streets and the buildings_

_And the places I've been_

_Or where the stars go when it's daylight again_

_Or where the time went_

_Oh, who can save me now?_

He was lost. When Julia died, he didn't know what to do, where to go, or who he even was, anymore. He became nothing. He wandered around, trying to feel _something _again, because she was his love. And what made it worse, was that he walked around thinking that he killed her. He thinks that, if he had just kept his mouth shut and didn't argue, she would still be there. Sure, they'd be pissed off at each other, but she'd still be there.

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm runnin' from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been looking for someone like you_

_I've been looking for someone like you_

He left town, trying to forget her. He moved out of his apartment and moved way across town, getting a new job so that he wouldn't have any reminders. He couldn't take the pain. He completely changed who he was. Before, he would wear blue jeans and a tee shirt. Now, he wears black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. He used to be a normal, happy guy; but now, he doesn't like to let people in, he's always sarcastic, and he now drives the hearse from Julia's funeral. None of his old friends could even recognize him. Eli's friends stopped talking to him after he changed, because they thought it was weird. So, he decided to start over and move.

But what he didn't expect, was to meet a woman who could possibly change his life. She lived in the apartment next to him and he would see her in the lobby and talk to her. They became good friends, and eventually started to develop feelings for each other. He felt like he could actually open up to her and trust her. He told her about what had caused all these changes in his life, and she sympathized. She didn't call him a freak like most people; she had dealt with pain before. Not quite like him, but she knew what it was like to have everyone turn against you for something trivial. They got closer and started dating; it turned serious, but neither of them minded. Turns out, Clare had been everything he was looking for, without him even realizing it.

_So sing me a song I know all the words to_

_And I'll sing along_

_Could you be my savior?_

_I've been out here too long_

_And I've just been looking for somewhere to belong_

_Been holding on_

_So can you save me now?_

As their relationship progressed, Eli had been diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, and he became a hoarder. His therapist told him that this was brought on by Julia's death. He started to get clingy, and he was afraid of losing Clare, too. He had to start taking medication to help.

Clare would wait in his car for him during his therapy sessions, and she helped him with his hoarding. His life had started to fall apart, but she was helping him to pick up the pieces.

_My life in the rearview_

_Been lookin' for Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I'm fightin' my demons_

_Been lookin' for someone like you_

_I've been lookin' for someone like you_

When Eli would have an especially bad day, he would have more trouble with cleaning things out than usual, and he would sit in his apartment all day, thinking about Julia. Clare would have to get his key and she would sit with him for hours, either in silence or listening to him; she would just let him do what he had to.

But Eli wasn't the only one with baggage; Clare was also suffering from her sister's near-death experiences after she was raped. Darcy had tried to end her life many times, and Clare had to watch her sister's life slowly fall apart, which resulted in her parents getting a divorce. On Clare's eighteenth birthday, she packed up her things, and moved into her apartment. She had been changed by this, and instead of being the happy, devout Christian she was during her teenage years, she would only go to church a few times a year, and only her closest friends could bring out her truly happy side.

When she met Eli, however, she would find herself constantly thinking about him and smiling more often than not. She still had things to deal with, but her life had changed for the better.

_When the stars explode_

_And I'm all alone_

_When they start to see the smoke_

_When I finally burn out_

_I'll need someone to carry me home, safe and sound_

They helped each other through all the rough times, and if one needed a shoulder to cry on, the other would always be there, no matter the circumstances. It was a complex relationship, but they were happy. They made it through everything, side by side. It was a kind of love and friendship that most people would never experience, and they were lucky to have each other.

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm runnin' from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been lookin' for someone like you_

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm runnin' from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I'm fighting my demons_

_Been looking for someone like you_

_I've been lookin' for someone like you_

_I've been lookin' for someone like you_

**A/N: So, I don't even know where this came from. It was supposed to be a little happier, but it's got happy and sad. Let me know what you think in a review?**


	11. Bless The Broken Road That Led Me To You

**A/N: Okay, so anything in bold like this is a flashback. This song is so sweet, and I was so happy when it came up on my iPod. But since the song isn't really that long, it's probably gonna be pretty short.:( Sorry. Thanks for reviewing!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I've been doing these or not, but I do not own Degrassi or Bless the Broken Road. D:**

Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Eli Goldsworthy had had his heart broken many times. He would date a girl, who would claim that she loved him, then would find someone better and leave him. He didn't understand why love never worked out for him. It just didn't make sense, until he found himself wandering a path in the park one day, and ran into a young woman about his age.

_But every long, lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you_

_Yes, he did_

The pieces of why he could never find a woman who really loved him for him came together that day at the park.

**He had just been walking along, trying to clear his head, when he was trampled over by a large chocolate lab. The dog had jumped up on him, licking his face and staring at him with those puppy dog eyes, as if asking for something, though what on earth the dog wanted was beyond him. The owner of the dog had managed to get it off of him, and apologized repeatedly. All was forgiven when Eli looked into the brightest pair of baby blue eyes, though. He forgot all about why he had been upset and come to the park in the first place, and he was finding himself introducing himself to the beautiful woman.**

"**Listen, I'm **_**so, so **_**sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with him. He's never done that before," the woman rambled on, referring to the dog.**

"**It's okay, really. I love dogs. I also love blue eyes," he said smoothly, winking at her and smirking at her blush. **_**Why am I flirting with her? I don't even know who she is! I just got out of a terrible relationship, for crying out loud!**_

"**Oh, um, t-thanks," Clare stuttered, taken aback by the stranger's comment. "I'm Clare, by the way." She smiled at him, studying him for the first time.**

"**Elijah, but I prefer Eli," he joked, smirking at her, once again.**

Eli smiled at the memory of how he and Clare met. They talked for a good twenty minutes in the park, before deciding to go out for coffee.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost_

_And give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there, you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Eli had been through good and bad relationships, but looking back, they were all just a waste of his time. All except for one. One that he wished that he could've found sooner. But Clare also knew what he felt like, because she too had been through tough relationships and wasteful ones. She knew that if she could've found him sooner, she would have, and vice versa. She would just tell him not to dwell on the past, because they were the present, and possibly the future. And they needed to enjoy the present while it was there, instead of sulking about lost time.

_Every long, lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart_

_They were like northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way_

_Into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you_

Clare had tough experiences with love in the past; her parents got divorced, her sister was raped, and she had been cheated on or harshly dumped many times. But, she realized, as she was lying in bed with Eli, that she is _thankful_ for them. It only helped her get that much closer to Eli. She knew that, without them to harshly guide her, she may not have found her happily ever after in Eli.

_And now I'm just rolling home, into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you_

_That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you_

As they lay in each other's arms, they silently thanked God and all their exes, for leading them to each other.

**A/N: Cheesy and terrible ending.:( And sorry it was so short or if it doesn't make sense, but my brain is fried; I'm sick, so it's harder for me to come up with rational thoughts that make sense. So again, my apologies. You can tell me about how terrible I am for making this so short in a review, though!:)**


	12. Girl, You're So Contagious

**A/N: I'm SOO sorry for my absence for the past few days, but I've been sick. Though I did upload a oneshot called This Love Is Difficult, But It's Real. It's a songfic on Love Story by Taylor Swift. I was gonna put it with these, but it was a lot longer than these, so I decided to put it separately. So, check that out?:D And possibly review it? *hint hint* Haha, anyways, back to this. Here's the next one!:D**

Contagious by Boys Like Girls

_I'm riding down the fast train_

_Doing ninety-five_

_Ninety things on my brain  
>Don't know where the hell I'm going<br>But I'm going after you_

I grabbed my keys off my counter and quickly ran out the front door, sprinting to my hearse. I had to fix this. After all, it _is _my fault that we broke up. So what if we were polar opposites? I love the fact that we aren't alike physically. I love this girl, and I was so stupid to let her go.

You see, I was dating the most beautiful girl at Degrassi: Clare Edwards. Our relationship was great, and we rarely fought. But, we got in a nasty argument one day, and I said that we shouldn't be together, because we were just too different. Boy, was that the worst decision I've ever made. It's been about a month since we broke up, and I can't help but regret leaving the best thing to ever happen to me. But she's moved on . . . to _Jake. _Ugh, I just . . . ugh.

Anyways, I tried to move on, too. I dated Imogen Moreno for a little while, but I just felt bad that I was just dating her to get my mind off Clare, so I ended it. And I know she doesn't even really like Jake; I can see the way she looks at him, it's like the way I'd look at Imogen.

_I'm jumping on the last train  
>Got this crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain<br>Don't know where the hell I'm going  
>But I'm going after you<em>

I just have a feeling that we can make this work, that we _should _make this work. I can't even explain it, but it's killing me to ignore it. So I'm going to get her back.

I got to her house and parked, turning off the ignition. I hopped out of Morty and ran up her front steps, cautiously knocking on the door. I waited a few seconds, anticipating getting to look into her gorgeous blue eyes again, for the first time in almost a month. Finally, the door slowly swung open, revealing Clare looking at me with wary eyes.

_And I know you think I'm crazy  
>And I dress up like I'm poor<br>I don't do dinner and movies  
>But if I showed up at your door<em>

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pain evident in her voice.

"Look, Clare, I was stupid to break up with you. I know we have our differences, but that's what makes us work. You're rational, I'm insane. You're into all that romantic stuff, and I need to get advice from Adam on where to take you for a date. But it's that kind of stuff that brings us together; I don't know how, but it does. And it works for us. I never wanted to leave you, ever. My life has been _hell _for the past month, and it's all my fault for ending the best relationship I've ever had, with the best girl ever.

_Would you give me one more minute?  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all pages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

I know you probably don't want to give me the time of day, but please, just hear me out. I know we aren't done with each other. I just know that our time together was just beginning, and that we'll both regret it if we give up now.

_Just wanna say I miss you  
>I caught it when I kissed you<br>And I've been through all the stages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

I've missed you so much since we broke up, and I miss kissing you, I miss seeing your beautiful face smile at me, I miss getting to look into your gorgeous blue eyes, and I just miss you. I need you back." When I finished my little speech, I looked up at her face, and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered, looking like she was debating on whether to believe me or not. I hope she does, because every single word that just came out of my mouth is the truth.

"Honestly, Clare, I don't know. But I do know that I wish I never had, and that I want you back more than anything. I need you; I don't know why, but I do. Please just consider taking me back," I begged, folding my hands in front of my face in a gesture, and putting my face in a mock-pout.

_It was raining on a Wednesday  
>Doing ninety-five<br>Ninety things left to say  
>Told myself to keep on driving<br>'Cause I left my heart with you_

I took it as a good sign when she giggled at my facial expression. "So, is that a yes? Will you take me back?"

She looked up with a thoughtful expression, which turned into a look of decisiveness. "Well, there's still the minor issue of Jake, but I don't think he'll be a problem. But if you promise not to dump me like that and leave me in the middle of a parking lot with no ride home again, then yes, I will give you another chance, Eli." She had a small smile on her lips, and I couldn't believe that I heard her right.

"Seriously? I thought you'd reject me cause you'd moved on to Jake," I replied a little sadly, which was quickly replaced with relief and happiness that that didn't happen.

I heard her scoff and I looked up at her. "Jake? Oh, God. He just wanted to get in my pants; that's the whole reason he stayed with me," she replied calmly, though I was seething.

"What? You gave up your vow for some perv?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Of course not, Eli! I would never have sex with Jake! Besides, I'm saving that for the right time and the right person," she said, looking at me meaningfully.

I grinned at that, and said, "I plan on being the right person, you know."

She giggled and said, "But you still have to wait for the right time."

"Of course, my dear. You're worth waiting for. Besides, I don't want to rush anything. I just got you back, and I don't plan on ruining that, anytime soon," I said sweetly, wrapping my arms around her waist and putting my forehead against hers.

_I never thought that I could walk away  
>Every second, I'm regretting that I didn't stay<br>How can I just keep on driving  
>When I left my heart with you?<em>

"Well, Mr. Goldsworthy, I sure hope you're worth the wait," she teased, whispering it against my lips.

"And you have doubts that I won't be?" I teased back, smirking.

"It's possible, though you never know what goes on inside my head," she replied, before quickly skipping off inside her house, leaving the door gaping open.

_You think all my friends are crazy  
>And I know you hate my car<br>But, when I don't drive a Mercedes  
>Would it be that hard?<em>

I quickly followed her inside, and looked out the window to see no cars in the driveway, with the exception of my hearse. I saw her standing in the kitchen with her back to me, so I took the opportunity to grab her from behind and pick her up, earning a squeal from her.

"Elijah! Put me down!" she screamed, pounding her tiny fists on my arms.

"Elijah? Oh, now it's personal!" I exclaimed, starting to tickle her sides.

"Ahh! Stop it, Eli!" Clare exclaimed breathlessly through her giggles.

"Okay, I think you've learned your lesson," I teased, setting her on her feet and turning her around so she was facing me.

_To just give me one more minute  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all pages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

"I don't know; maybe I need a little more punishing," Clare said seductively, making me widen my eyes in shock. She leaned up to kiss me, something I've been wanting to do for so long now. I immediately responded, kissing her back passionately. I licked her bottom lip teasingly, and she parted her lips for me. Our tongues battled for dominance, mine winning, of course. I explored every inch of her familiar mouth, trying to rememorize it. We stayed like that for a good few minutes, until she pulled away breathlessly. She put her forehead against mine and softly panted against my parted lips, her hot breath going in my mouth.

"Wow, who knew Saint Clare was so feisty?" I joked, smirking at her.

She hit my chest playfully and said, "Only for you, Goldsworthy."

_Just wanna say I miss you  
>I caught it when I kissed you<br>And I've been through all the stages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

"When did you get so bold, Clare Bear?" I mocked, using the nickname I knew she hated, though I don't know why.

She winced a little at the 'Clare Bear' part, but brushed it off, instead going to answer my question. "I guess it had to do with the fact that I've been dating a horn-dog for the past month," she said sarcastically, making me smirk yet again.

"Well, even though I hate his guts for getting to kiss you and trying to take advantage of you, I should thank him for bringing this side out of you."

She rolled her eyes playfully and smacked my chest lightly, going over to sit on the counter. I stood in between her legs, which were dangling in the air, and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and we just stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

_How can I not get a second chance?  
>Don't want you slippin' out my hands<br>Maybe the words would come out right  
>This time around<br>(Does this sound contagious?)_

"Eli?" Clare whispered, as we layed on a blanket in my yard under the stars. She was laying next to me with her head on my chest, with my arms around her tightly.

"Yeah, Clare?" I whispered back, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Do you think we're gonna last for a long time?" Woah, does she not want us to?

"I certainly hope so, don't you?" I questioned, wondering where this was coming from.

"Of course I do! I was just thinking, because we have something really great, and I want it to last. I didn't know if you felt the same way," she explained, looking up at me through her lashes.

"How could I not want to stay with you for as long as possible? Clare, I don't think you realize the magnitude of my feelings for you. When I told you earlier that I know that we can have a really long, great relationship, I meant it. I could honestly see myself married to you in like five years," I confessed, staring into her eyes.

"I could see that, too, Eli. I'm glad you feel that way. But what would our wedding be like? You're an atheist and I'm a Christian; where would we have it?" She mused, looking adorable as she thought about this.

"Hm, well, I'm sure we can work something out. I could even go Christian for the day and we could get married in a church, if it would make you happy," I said as I pondered what our wedding would be like, meaning the part about getting married in a church.

_Just hear me out, before I go  
>Things that I wanted you to know<br>Just let me in tonight  
>And I won't let you go<br>(Does this sound contagious?)  
><em>"Really?" Clare said excitedly, but then going back to thinking. "Well, I've always wanted to get married on a beach . . ."

I chuckled; most guys would be completely freaked out about talking about getting married to their girlfriend at seventeen years old, but then again, I'm not most guys. Plus, I really could see myself getting married to this girl.

"If a beach is what you want, then you'll get married on a beach, to the most dreamy guy there," I said, joking at the end.

She gasped and said mockingly, "Taylor Lautner's gonna be at our wedding? And I'm gonna get married to him?"

"Ouch, way to hurt my ego, Edwards! I guess you'd rather be married to Taylor Lautner than to me," I said, fake-pouting.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but, maybe I would." She giggled at my expression and then quickly said, "Kidding! You're the only guy I can see myself marrying; even compared to Taylor Lautner."

I smirked and then tightened my hold on her and kissed her forehead, loving the feel of her warm body against mine.

_Would you give me one more minute?  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all pages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious  
>Just wanna say I miss you<br>I caught it when I kissed you  
>And I've been through all the stages<br>I'm feeling sick  
>Girl, you're so contagious<em>

"Clare, do you feel okay? You feel kinda warm to me," I said; after I kissed her forehead, I noticed that she felt a little too warm.

"I have a little headache, but yeah, I'm fine; why?" She sounded concerned as to why I was asking her this if she felt fine.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid." I shrugged, ignoring my pessimistic side.

"Okay, well, I better get home, it's pretty late," she said, standing up from the ground.

"Okay, I'll give you a ride; just let me get my keys." I quickly ran inside and grabbed my keys, slipping on my leather jacket and going outside to get Clare, when I saw her bent over in front of a trash can, throwing up. I ran up to her and grabbed her hair, holding it behind her head.

When she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shuddered lightly. I quickly shrugged off my coat and put it around her shoulders. I knew she felt warm, but I didn't think it was anything to worry about.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked worriedly, taking her to my car and opening her door for her to slide in.

"I don't know what's wrong with me; I was fine a few minutes ago, but I guess you were right about me feeling warm," she answered, trying to figure out what could have made her feel so sick in just a couple minutes.

_Would you give me one more minute?  
>The story's far from finished<br>We could fill in all pages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

Suddenly, something clicked in my brain and I asked, "Clare, do you have mono?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she considered it. "Well, if I do have it, I'm guessing Jake gave it to me, considering he makes out with a different girl every week."

I suddenly got really pissed off at Jake Martin. First he tries to pressure Clare into sleeping with him, and now he goes around and cheats on her, then gives her mono? That guy has no fucking decency.

"I _really _don't like that guy," I said through clenched teeth, my grip on the steering wheel tightening, making my knuckles turn white.

"Eli, calm down. Just, can you please get me home before I throw up in your car?" she asked, with a hint of teasing in her tone, though I could tell she didn't feel too well.

I decided to deal with Jake if there was something that required me to kick his ass, and smirked, pulling out of my driveway to take Clare home.

"Yeah, let's get you home, Clare. You're probably contagious. Probably got me sick."

_Just wanna say I miss you  
>I caught it when I kissed you<br>And I've been through all the stages  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious  
>I'm feeling sick<br>Girl, you're so contagious_

**A/N: Much needed Eclare fluff! Corny ending with the use of the name of the song! The mono thing just kinda happened, like I didn't plan on having that happen. Like most of my stuff, I just started typing, and this is what came out. This one's like, extra, super long, compared to the other ones! So please review, because I worked on this for like three hours, and I love to hear your thoughts on these. I love this song; it's so freakin' catchy! **

**Haha, anyways, wow. Crazy day for me. I live in Maryland, which is in fact on the East Coast. So yes, I felt the earthquake. I was getting my hair cut, so there were scissors near my head, at the time. Haha. I was scared shitless, being as Maryland never gets earthquakes, but ya know, it's all good now. And anyone else who felt it, or knows someone who did, I hope you're okay. It wasn't that bad, but you never know.**

**Review! And don't forget to check out my other oneshot songfic, on Love Story. And you should review that, too, since it's even longer than this one.:D**


	13. I Go Back To December, All The Time

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update! I really wanted to, but I've had things going on, and I couldn't update right away.:( But I have a new one, right here! On the amazing song by Taylor Swift. I believe this song was written about her ex, Taylor Lautner? Not sure. But I'm totally in love with him, too.:D Anyways, enough rambling from me, here's the next oneshot! And thanks for reviewing!:D**

**OH! And DTW happened after the current school year ended in this, so now Clare's a junior and Eli's a senior. You'll see why it happened over summer instead of whenever it did in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Back To December.**

Back To December by Taylor Swift

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

"H-hi, Eli. Thanks for meeting me here," I say nervously, sitting down across from my ex-boyfriend at our booth in the Dot. Our actual old table, where we would sit for hours and talk, laugh, flirt; Eli even went all cheesy one time and carved our name into the bench.

"Hey, Clare. How've you been?" he asks cautiously, wondering why I suddenly call him up after months of not speaking, asking him to come meet me at the Dot for lunch.

"I've been good, how about you?" Small talk, that's good. Start out light, then go for the heavy.

"I've been pretty good; so has my family. They miss seeing you. They really liked you," he continues, with a small smile, thinking about his parents and how well they got along with me. I love his family; they're like the one that I wish I got instead of my own.

"I miss them, too. I love CeCe and Bullfrog," I say, remembering all the motherly talks with CeCe, and all the corny jokes from Bullfrog.

_You've been good, busier than ever_

_With small talk, work and the weather_

"So, I heard you're writing the play? How's that going?" I ask curiously, wanting to know what he's been doing since . . . I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Eli talking about the play.

"It's going, I suppose. I'm in a bit of a creative slump, but it's been keeping me busy, so that's good, I guess. Ever since the whole thing between us happened, I've decided to focus on other things, like my writing," he says, his tone growing sad at the part about us.

_Your guard is up, and I know why_

_Because, the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses, and I left them there, to die_

"How are you, Eli, really? I know you weren't exactly in a good place when we broke up, and I really shouldn't have left you, like that." I'm starting to approach dangerous territory, but I need to make him understand.

He flinches, and says a bit coldly, "Why does it matter? That's in the past, and I don't want to scare you again." He emphasizes the part about scaring, so it becomes my turn to flinch. It's my fault he feels this way. We didn't even have a clean break up, and I'm sure that's the thing that sticks out most in his mind.

But I'm determined to let go of the past, so I take a breath, and remember why I came here. I swallow my stupid pride and my fear of looking stupid, and what everyone else thinks, and begin.

_So, this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December, all the time_

"Look, Eli. I'm going to be completely honest, here. I still love you; in fact, I never stopped. I regret leaving you like I did in the hospital. God, you don't know how much that kills me. I don't know how I could have been so heartless and blind. I am _so sorry _for the way I acted, and I wish I never did that.

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had, when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around, and make it all right_

_I go back to December, all the time_

I know I said I wanted space, but I don't want space. I want _you._ The whole time we've been apart, I've been missing you like crazy, and it kills me to think that I'm the one who started this whole thing. I should've realized that we had something great, but Alli had me blindsided by her stupid theories of how she thinks she knows our relationship, and in a moment of panic, I believed her. But I will _always _regret that.

_These days, I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up, playing back myself leaving_

_When your birthday passed, and I didn't call_

I haven't slept in months, because I know that I made the worst mistake of my life in leaving you. I keep seeing my horrible, selfish face, as I told you what I did, and I hate it. I _hate _it. I said I wanted space, then had nothing to do with you. I didn't even say hi to you, or even wish you a happy birthday. And then I went off with Jake, like nothing ever happened between us, and when I think about that, I feel even worse."

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing, from the passenger side_

_And realized I loved you in the fall_

We had a perfect summer together, after dating basically my whole sophomore and his junior year. We spent that summer together, but then the date of Julia's death came up, and that's when things got rough.

Even though I said I hated Morty, I don't. We had such great memories in there, talking and laughing, going on our "urban adventures". I was just mad, so I said that. I hate myself for that, but it happened.

"And I got scared; not of you, but by the intensity of my feelings for you. I didn't feel like I was being suffocated, I felt like I was suffocating you. I didn't want you to get sick of me, so I started pulling back. I shouldn't have, though. I didn't want you to break my heart, so I ended it. That was the worst decision I ever made. I felt terrible without you by my side, I missed your cocky smirk and your sarcastic attitude, and I love how you wear all black. It's _you. _Jake doesn't even do anything without consulting from his friends first, to see if it's _cool. _I hate it. You never once cared what people thought about you, and I love that.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

But when summer started to end, that fear that you would get sick of me got stronger, and I just couldn't take the thought of having my heart broken, _again. _Even though you're ten times better than KC ever was, I just couldn't handle that. I ended up more hurt, though. By leaving you, I hurt myself. I needed you, and I still do. And I just left you. I'm a selfish bitch, who didn't consider your problems. You needed help, and I didn't give that to you. I know it wasn't my job to help you, but I should've been there for you, like I promised."

He winced, remembering the time I promised him I'd help him with his hoarding, and that I'd never leave him, which is exactly what I did.

_So, this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December, all the time_

"So, _please, _Eli. I know you probably want nothing to do with me, but if nothing else, can we at least be friends? I'd rather be friends with you and have to watch you with Imogen, than not have you at all. You have every reason to hate me, but you know me. I always let my pride get in the way of everything, like our relationship, but right now, I'm ignoring that. Because I need you in my life."

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had, when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December, all the time_

"I miss you so much, Eli, that I'll even settle for acquaintances, if I have to. I sound desperate, but I don't care." I rambled on, going on about how much I miss him, and how stupid I was to let him go, when he cut me off by chuckling.

"Why are you laughing? Does my pain amuse you?" I accused, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

He dramatically rubbed it, and continued laughing. "It doesn't, but you're basically repeating yourself about how much you miss my gorgeous face," he cockily replied.

This means something, right? Something good? We're back to our playful banter, at least for the moment.

"Of course I'll take you back, Blue Eyes. You're not the only one who was miserable without someone by their side for the past few months." He said this with a sad smile on his face, and he grabbed my hands in his.

"Really? You'll take me back? Oh, my god, thank you so much!" I happily replied, squealing and wrapping my arms around his, and surprising him.

"Easy there, Blue Eyes. Don't want to hurt yourself," he joked, earning a playful glare from me. "But what I don't understand is, if you were that hurt by being without me, what took you so long to ask me to be back in your life?" he asked, being one hundred percent serious.

"Like I said before, I let my stupid pride get in the way, and I didn't want you thinking I was pathetic, for breaking up with you, then ten minutes later, asking for forgiveness. It was stupid." I looked down, ashamed, unwrapping my arms from him.

He, however, had other plans. He got up from his seat, and walked to mine, pulling me up, before quickly sitting down and placing me on his lap. He pulled me closer to him with one arm, and put him other hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look into those eyes that I'd missed so much.

"Hey, look at me. I don't care if it was ten minutes, or ten years. I'd still take you back, Clare. I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, and I could never, _ever_ think you're pathetic. Now me, I'm a different story," he joked, starting to stroke my hair and play with my curls.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_

_So good to me, so right_

"I don't think you're pathetic. You were always so amazing to me, like right now. And another thing I missed, was those rare smiles I get, like right now," I said, referring to the smile that was plastered on his face. He really only smiles when he's really happy. But his smile turned into my other favorite, his smirk.

"I only smile around you, Blue Eyes. But I do it without even noticing. So when you point it out, it's probably not gonna stay long." He said this teasingly, making his smirk widen.

_And how you held me in your arms, that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

"Remember that time you came over to my house, before we were dating, you wanted to hang out, and you saw me on my porch crying? You swore you'd beat up 'the bastard that made me cry,'" I reminisced, chuckling at his choice of words on that night. It had been in early September, if I remember correctly, because it was just after we became good friends, and after my parents' marriage started going down the drain. That was why I was crying, not 'some bastard.'

"Yeah, I do remember that. You looked so broken; I hated seeing you like that. I swore to myself I'd do whatever I could to make you smile again." He said this as if he were picturing it all in his head, like I was, too.

"You sure made me smile," I grinned. That was also the day we got together. He cheered me up by taking me out for the night, and it ended with us becoming a couple.

"I have my ways," he said, grinning mischievously.

_Maybe this is wishful thinkin', probably mindless dreamin'_

_But, if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

"I told myself coming over here, that you wouldn't take me back, that I was being stupid. But I also said that if you did, then I would definitely do our relationship right, this time. I can't lose you again, especially knowing it's my fault, like last time." There was sadness in my voice, and I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Don't cry; didn't I just tell you I hated seeing you upset?" he reminded gently, making me look up at him again. "And hopefully, there won't be a reason for us to break up. Hopefully we'll just get to be happy with each other." I giggled at his optimism, which is totally the opposite of him, making it funnier.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't_

_So, if the chain is on your door, I understand_

"You always were soooo optimistic," I sarcastically said, giggling still.

"Only for you," he said sarcastically, knowing it sounded cheesy.

"Why are you letting me back in so easily? I couldn't get you to do that the first time around," I said, pondering why he was so forgiving. Not that I was complaining.

"Because, I know you meant what you said, and I mean it when I say that I really do love you, which is why I'm giving you a second chance," he explained, sounding like he'd thought this over.

"I thought there was a reason I loved you," I teased.

"Which would be? Other than the obvious: my sexy, gorgeous face, my mysterious aura, and my incredibly charismatic attitude," he sarcastically joked, gesturing to his face and clothes when he talked about that.

"_Or, _because you're loving, protective, forgiving, and incredibly sweet." I said this in a loving tone, thinking about just some of the few reasons why I love this boy.

"And you wouldn't have me any other way, right?" he teased, looking into my eyes.

"Exactly," I said, looking right back before sealing our lips in a much-wanted kiss.

_But this is me, swallowing my pride, standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry, for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December, all the time_

_All the time_

**A/N: I'm pretty good at writing cheesy stuff, though I'm not sure if that's good or bad. And I feel like Eli: I'm incredibly wordy, sometimes. I hate it, because I ramble on and on, like right now. Sowwy. I realized, as I was writing this, that the last one, Contagious, was about Eli getting Clare back, and now this is the opposite. Haha, sorry if that bothers anyone. I didn't do it on purpose; I put my iPod on shuffle, and use whatever comes up. Which is also why a lot of these have been Taylor Swift. I'm really sorry if my choice of music bothers anyone, since it's kind of all over the place, but like I said, I use whatever comes up. And please review! I'll give you a cookie and an update tomorrow, instead of two days from now, like I've been doing.:(**


End file.
